


You Can't Escape Me, Love

by CaraSam



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, witch's house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch's House AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Escape Me, Love

Hitori wandered through the endless corridors of the house, the puzzles in his way doing little to impact his boredom. Nothing phased him, simply doing what it took to move forward. Standing in front of the last room, the Witch’s Room, he heard a faint noise escape from under the door. Crying. Someone was crying. He opened the door wide, walking in carelessly.

"Y-you…" Frightened black eyes met his brown ones, and a frail looking brunette man sat up on the bed, wiping tears from his face. " Hitori! Did you come back for me…?"

"For you…? No, I didn’t."

"H-huh?" He looked like he was about to start crying again, just from those words.

"You see, mister Kazuaki, you’re so pathetic and gullible, that while it’s true that I did simply want to use your body for a while at first, now I find it a waste to return it to a miserable creature like you."

"Wha-what?" Tears flowed once more, sobbing violently. He sighed.

"See? You’re so wimpy… No wonder no one loves you. No one but…" The man on the bed struggled to his feet, walking towards him. Snatching a knife from the bedside table, he staggered towards him. He turned to run, escaping the house with ease, Nanaki being the last plaything he had in that expansive nothingness. The other followed him outside, tripping on an exposed root and giving a cry of pain as he hit the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Hitori slowed to a walk, returning to his side to take the knife from his hands. He looked down at the fallen creature inhabiting his body. No, not his. Not anymore. And it never would be. Rolling him over, he moved to straddle his hips, rendering him mostly immobile."You know, Nanaki. You really are boring. Such a waste of a pretty face. Don’t worry so much, I’ll put your body to good use. That’s because…" He raised the blade over his hands with both hands, aiming for his chest. "…No one loves you more than I do." An all too familiar voice cried out as he plunged it downwards, and then it was silent. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together. "Good night, Nanaki."


End file.
